Never Noticed
by Reioko
Summary: Lin has everything a girl could want... well maybe not everything. Maybe she's just missing a certain someone. Jung-WooLin One-shot One-sided


Summary: Lin always had thought she was in love with Ghoon-Hahm. But now that's she's thinking about it, the only reason she liked him was because he didn't like her. Now that she thinks about it there's someone else she likes much more… One-Shot, Lin/Jung-Woo, A one sided love.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill me Kiss me… no matter what I do nothing will ever change that… even my love for all the hot guys. If you sue me you'd get… everything in my pockets… lint.

Never Noticed

I couldn't believe it. That crazy girl had almost killed me. If I hadn't moved she would have hit my face! My face is bad enough as it is, I don't need a broken nose to go along with it!

I can't believe Ghoon-Hahm likes her. She's a manic. She doesn't even like him. She couldn't care less about him! But me… I care. I'm the only one who could ever care about him!

Why can't he see that? All I've ever wanted is him to notice me, or to actually think I'm remotely close to cute. But that will never, not in a million years happen.

He thinks I'm a little baby. I always get on his nerves about stupid things. He loses a card game, and who does he blame? Me! Poor little me, always being picked on. My gay older brother is in his gang, is that why he doesn't like me? Is it because I'm his friends younger sister?

I couldn't even get him to care when I went to the hotel! I even brought that idiot Cue-Ho. I gave him the honor of being with me, for a short while, and what does he do? Attack me! Try and get me to… to… I never want to go back there ever! Not with him, not with anyone!

Sure I was saved, but it wasn't Ghoon-Hahm the man of my dreams. It was some guy, who looked like a girl… but… in some way he was unbelievable cute. I think I started to like him at that moment. I couldn't quite place his name at the time. But I remembered it later on.

Not until after that time I cried on him. No matter what I do I always seem to run into him. I cried myself to death, on him. And he just stood there. He let me cry and didn't move. Ghoon-Hahm would've pushed me off into the dirt, and told me to get over it.

I hate Ghoon-Hahm! How could I ever like him? He's a thug for goodness sakes! A thug! But my savior, in more then one occasion… he wasn't rude to me, he didn't act like a thug either. But I heard my brother talk about him. He could easily take a couple guys down. He's not weak. He even took my brother down!

He didn't start that fight either! It was my brother and the two other guys he was with. Ghoon-Hahm ordered them to attack him. And why did he do that? Because he thinks that he's a disgrace. Or whatever. It's not like it really matters what Ghoon-Hahm thinks. I think that, that boy deserves a break. People always attacking him.

The first time I saw him, was in one of those pictures. You know one of the one's those girls in the Pretty Boy Fan club take? Well I had been trying to get all the boy's in their club to fall for me and then break their hearts. You're probably thinking, why would Lin ever do such a thing, right? Well I'm always being left out, and then they go start a club and don't invite me! That hurts. I only didn't like them, because they didn't invite me to join.

Well at first I thought, they really were Lez. I mean before I didn't think it but hey, there was a picture of a girl in their Pretty BOY club. I mean that's pretty messed up. I stole the picture, to put it up on the internet, and make everyone hate them.

I started looking at the picture more closely. And I finally found out it was a boy. I mean once you started looking at it, it just looked like a girl, but then I saw him at my school. And I mean wow. He was really… nice looking. And that's to put it meanly.

He was amazing. Most of the girls around him, were always talking to him. It was hard to even see his face when he was surrounded by them. It drove me insane. I couldn't get close enough to break his heart. He barely said anything the whole time. All he said was he wanted to be left alone.

Eventually I got him alone and made it look like he pushed me over. I asked him for help up, but he just looked at me like I was crazy. I started yelling at him calling him names. But he didn't react to me. He just walked away, like none of it bothered him. Just like Ghoon-Hahm would've done.

Actually, now that I think about it Ghoon-Hahm would've actually pushed me down on purpose, laugh at my face, and make me feel like dirt. He didn't do that. He just walked away, and acted like nothing happened. I wonder what I would have down… had he helped me up, or told me something mean.

The next time I saw his lovely face, was in the hotel. It was that time I was with Cue-Ho. I had just wanted to make Ghoon-Hahm jealous and what happens? That idiot goes crazy. Thinking I want to give myself to him. Yeah right! He wasn't that rich!

So one minute, I'm in charge bossing him around, and the next minute he's on top of me. I try and push him off you know, but he's become pretty strong. He used to be weak, but then… he was just… strong. I don't want to think about what would have happened, had he gotten his way with me, but he didn't.

He came in and stopped him. One smack and Cue-Ho was out. He just looked at me, as I whined. I told him how scared I was, and how happy I was he saved me, and he just walked away. All men are the same! Worthless. That's what I tired to tell myself.

I called my uncles, and they cleaned the whole mess up. After which they told me how upset they were it happened and gave me some spending money. That wasn't new. They were always trying to buy me over.

I kept thinking about him that night. Thinking of how wonderful he was. It's not like I was falling love or anything. I was just happy he had saved me. I mean it's not every day some guy comes and saves you. He was so graceful. It didn't even take that long for him to destroy him.

I was so happy he did. It took me a while to get over the fact, that he had seen me without my wig. I couldn't stand it when people outside of my family saw me with out it. Even then, it still was pretty weird. I worked so hard on just, being as pretty as I could, and there in front of HIM, I didn't have my wig.

Maybe that's why he left without saying anything. Maybe he wanted to leave because I hurt his eyes. Or maybe he needed to go and laugh at me. Telling all his friends about how the great Lin looked without her wig. The Pretty boy fan club would rip me up if they knew about my wig.

They'd have a great way to black mail me, or even tell the whole school. That would destroy me. I mean most people are just like 'I don't care what you think', but I'm not like that. I care what people think. Why else would I get dressed up like this?

I know that people always say, it's not how popular you were, but I think it is. I mean, most people remember the popular in their school. Even if they remember them, as though mean bitches, no one liked. I would rather be remembered as a horrible person, then not remembered at all.

He didn't look like he'd tell them though. In a matter of fact, he might not even care. He might like me for being me… not just because I'm pretty, and rich. It hurts, to think that most guys only like me for my looks. I mean, yeah I try my best to be as hot as I can, but that's not the reason I want guys to go out with me.

Anyway, the last time I spoke… or… I should say _interacted_. It was right after I had gone over to the Pretty Boy fan club. I was ready to take down Ghoon-Hahm's girlfriend, Que-Min. I was tired of those two together. Why did he like her? It drove me insane.

Why did he like her? I mean, I'm way prettier. I'm rich, I should have him. She's a thug! Maybe even more then Ghoon-Hahm. He doesn't like me, for no reason! And then all of the sudden, she comes, and wow, he's in love. It's not fair I tell you! Not fair.

Anyway, I had hired some girls to say that Que-Min was a big thug in their Neighborhood. And what happens? Instead of all those girls turning against her, they liked her better. And to top it all off Que-Min, almost killed me!

But it didn't matter; well it did, until I ran into him. I had been ready to get back at her, destroy her. Do anything to make her mad, when I saw him. He looked at me, and all I did was whine. Whine about him looking at me. Even though I didn't really mind.

He ignored me, and then he looked at me like I was some kind of animal. I tired to find out if he was mocking me. But instead… I burst into tears. I don't know what came over me. I cried on him, bawled my head out, and all he did was stand there… and let me cry.

I think back on it, and I wonder if he would ever notice me. I've seen him in the halls but he doesn't even spare me a glance. Sometimes I wonder if you ever look my way. I'm starting to think, that I was wrong to treat those boys like I did… because now I know how it feels.

To have your heart broken. All I want is for him notice me. Look in my direction. But he won't… he'd never notice me. Why, why doesn't he look? My savior, my love, my Jung-Woo.

End

Okay everyone I need comments on this. Good? Bad? Just let me know. Well I thought this was an interesting couple so I tried it out. This just came to me while I was re-reading the books. Anyway I need to know from all of you, should I leave it as it is? Or should I make this a chapter story?

Anyway thanks for reading this, tell me what you thought about it. I'm gonna let you go read more stories now, so… bye.

Reioko


End file.
